Swordsman Class
Swordsmen are the pinacle of 1v1 Combat and masters of the sword. The Swordsman Class The Swordsman's role focuses primarily on 1v1 combat scenarios and the ability to slow and stop enemies during combat. They have the ability to bleed their opponents out and cripple them repeatedly whilst dealing out incredibly high damage with each swing of their sword. On top of their skills, Swordsman can also combine the MCMMO skill, Serrated Strikes, with their skills, allowing for maximum damage and bleeding. Their skill damage is also affected by the players Swords Level. Swordsman are an offensive class, biased around dealing damage to a single target and inflicting Bleeding and Crippled status' repeatedly in combat. They are considered the second highest damage output class, the first being the Warlock. 'The Swordsmans Skills' All of the Swordsmans Skills involve the sword, with the exception of Slash and Roar. As such, there's a list below of each of the Swordsmans Skills and what they do, their cost and usage/cooldowns. 'The Skill Tree' The Skill Tree functions by rows. Rows that have multiple skills cost the same Skill Points to unlock. At the same time, you are only allowed to pick one of the skills in that row to learn. For the Swordsman Skill Tree, a player will only be able to learn Five of the Nine possible skills, including the Elite skill. Each skill works in a Tier. Each tier is color-specified to it's number. There are 5 Tier's total for all classes, excluding the Passive. The 4th Tier of most classes is the deciding factor of your Tier 5 skill and the ultimate factor in how your class will be built. #'Dual Slash' OR Elite Dual Slash* #'Sever' OR Uppercut Slash #'Battle Cry' #'Charge' OR Sword Counter #'Assault Slash' OR Tactical Slash * '''The Swordsman possess's an '''Elite, or Donator only skill that is essentially a stronger version of the Tier 1 Skill, but it costs less Mana to use and has a lesser cooldown time. In addition, it has increased chances to inflict status effects and an additional chance to cause a debuff. 'Demonstration Videos' The first video listed demonstrates all of the Swordsman Skills. Any other video following may include skill combinations, tactics and "How To's" for combat situations. Known Bugs Any bugs concerning the Swordsman Class are listed here. Take a look at them if you need to. Known Bugs *Battle Cry's buff doesn't apply to other players at the moment. This is being looked at. *If a player uses Battle Cry than uses Charge, Charges' configured buffs cancel out Battle Cry's. This is default and can't be worked around. *Assault Slash's 4th slash may not register when it should. Currently being fixed. Trivia *The Swordsman Skills can be used in junction with Serrated Strikes, allowing for lethal combinations of attacks and additional damage. *The Swordsman, Spearman and Axeman classes aren't very diverse. Common builds may be seen. *The Swordsman is capable of dealing the second highest DPS out of any class. The Warlock is first. *The Swordsman Class is the only class that can passively bleed enemies on a normal hit. *The Enchantment "Fire Aspect" does not apply during skills. This is due to the sword having to make physical contact. Category:Classes and Skills Category:Swordsman